Queenbee's & Wannabe's
by Charmbraclet
Summary: Trista Falls is the queen bee of her high school but a new Wannabe by the name of Cassie Jones is in town, Will Trista and Cassie set there status aside or will they learn the hard way of school and learn secrets about each other they never thought of.
1. Chapter One: The New Wannabe

_"I'm up MOM!"_**Trista** yells at her mother while rushing to the kitchen. _"I'm glad, you better not be late for school"_ her mother responded. **Trista** rolled her eyes and headed out the door. _"OMG! Trista, Did you know there's a new girl coming to our school!?"_** Victoria** asked her, _"Whoa, Wait, A new girl? Are you kidding Me!" _**Trista** replied. _"No, No, I'm not!"_.

_"Whats this girls name and status at her previous school?"_ **Trista** asked. _"I don't know!"_ **Victoria** sadly said, _"Why did you tell me there was a new girl here if you can't even give me details?"_ Trista demanded to know, _"I'm sorry Trista!" _**Victoria** apologized. **Trista** walked further down the hall to see if she could scope out who the new girl was before she got around to anyone else.

As **Trista** walked down the hall way with her little entourage with her she spotted a blond girl who looked confused.

_"Hi, Are You the new girl?"_ **Trista** asked

_"Um, Yes, Yes I am...Cassie Jones"_ **Cassie** said smiling.

_"I'm Trista Falls, What was your status at your old school?"_

_"Status, What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, Popular, Unpopular, Wannabe etc!"_

_"Um, Unpopular I guess but how's that any of your business?"_

_"Excuse me? Everything around this school is my business, I'm the Queen bee"_

_"Okay, Whatever...Nice Meeting you"_

_"Hold up, Jones! I don't allow anyone girl in this school to wear any clothing that is similar to mine!"_

_"Actually my skirt is pink and black!"_

_"Yes well Mines Black and Pink, Same difference...So have it off by lunch time or your in trouble!"_

**Cassie** looked at her and then walked away.

_"Um, Trista why did you even care about her status?"_ **Victoria **asked

_"I want to know simply because if She's Popular I'd be having to plan away but if she was a wannabe I can cut her down to size!"_

_"But she said she was Unpopular"_ **Victoria** replied

_"Yes well thats what they all say"_


	2. Chapter Two: Project Wannabe

**Trista** set her books down in class after lunch waiting for the teacher to come on. **Cassie** enters the room with the same skirt on, Trista eyes her until she sits down. Trista waits till class is almost over then speaks.

_"So, You didn't take that skirt of like I told you to!"_

_"I don't have to do anything for you!"_

_"Actually--"_

_"Quite Please!"_ The teacher spoke. _"I'm assigning you all partners for the latest project!"_

_"Oh Great!, Please Don't stick me with Mrs. I Wanna be a Pop star!"_ **Trista** yells

_"Sorry Trista but You and Cassie are partners!"_

**Trista **and **Cassie** both rolled there eyes at the same time in disgust. **Trista** got up and followed **Cassie** to her locker.

_"Listen up, Popstar...This is not going to be a picnic for you! I don't really want to do a project with Mrs. Malibu Barbie!"_

_"Thats fine, Go tell the teacher that and ask for a new partner I'm sure she'd understand!"_

_"No, your going to do most of the work while I work on my nails got it! so meet me at my house, you know the one next to yours"_

_"Fine, But your dreaming Mrs. Princess if im going to do all the work!"_ **Cassie** snapped back

_"Oh No You Didnt!"_

**Trista** walked up to her door with **Cassie** following behind her, **Trista** had to make sure her mother wasn't home. _"Mom?!"_ **Trista **yelled, No answer.

_"Good, were all alone...See things do go my way, now you start on the assignment while I go do my nails"_

_"Or how about I leave" _**Cassie** said turning around

_"No way! your staying here even if I have to be stuck in my own house with a Wannabe"_

_"Trista Falls! you shouldn't speak to a guest like that in our own house"_ her mother said coming from the back yard

_"Mom...I was just being um funny"_ **Trista** replied

_"How is that funny?"_

_"It's..Um...Cassie lets go to work"_ **Trista** demanded

_"Wait, Who are you?"_ Mrs. Falls asked **Cassie**

_"I'm Cassie Falls, I moved in next door"_

_"Oh, Wonderful...If you don't mind me asking what is your Mothers name?"_

_"Um , Elisabeth...I'm adopted"_ **Cassie** shared

_"Oh My Gosh...This can't be"_

_"This Can't Be what?" _**Trista** and **Cassie **asked


End file.
